


How To Cure Art Block | Waycest

by echo_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Sex, Smut, Waycest, Waycest smut, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_account/pseuds/echo_account
Summary: Step One - begin with painting your dorm room wall with your brother's cum.





	How To Cure Art Block | Waycest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Jay.  
> If you don't like Waycest or the idea of incest, don't fucking read it.   
> P.S I didn't edit this, it took like 10 minutes so don't hate me.

“Gerard,”

Mikey’s voice startled Gerard, breaking the comfortable silence. The older brother looked up from where he was sketching on the couch; Mikey sitting across the room with gleaming eyes.

“Yes?” Gerard replied, rather uninteresting in what Mikey had to say, or do.

“I’m bored.”

Gerard sighed, going back to his sketchbook, where he shaded in the hollow of a dead girl’s eyes. Mikey obviously didn’t want to do anything other than annoy his older brother.

“Did you hear me?” Mikey repeated, after not recieving a reply the first time. Gerard hummed in response, eyes glued to the paper. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mikey get up from the dining table. He strolled across the room with his long legs, before standing in front of his older brother dominantly. Gerard rolled his eyes, placing his sketchbook to the side. Obviously, Mikey had other plans.

Mikey gently planted himself onto Gerard’s lap, straddling the older boy. He pressed a kiss to Gerard’s neck before his brother could stop him, moaning gently. Gerard felt his body react almost immediately; he couldn’t help but feel the bulge in his pants beginning to grow. Mikey smirked, feeling Gerard’s dick up against his ass.

“Fuck, you’re hard already? You must be wanting badly, then.” Mikey smirked, running his petite hands along his brother’s nipples. Gerard couldn’t resist moaning at the touch - it was the middle of the day, both boys were still in their uniforms, they were brothers - Mikey was still sixteen, for fuck’s sake, they shouldn’t be doing this.

But when Mikey wanted sex, Gerard gave it to him.

It was Gerard that lurched up, grabbing Mikey’s ass cheeks, feeling his baby brother wrap around him as he rammed in into the dorm wall, across the room. He pinned Mikey against the wall, unbuckling the front button of his school pants in record time. Mikey did the same, for his non-regulation black skinny jeans, pulling them down to his ankles. He was rock hard, cock leaking with shiny precum as Gerard pulled down his own underwear. Mikey smirked, before Gerard crashed their lips together.

“You’re getting what you fucking wanted. Shut up.” the older brother growled harshly, into the shell of Mikey’s ear. Mikey did nothing but moan heavily. Gerard flipped him around suddenly, his little brother moaning again, sticking his ass out slightly. Fuck, he was so turned on right now his legs quivered. Gerard spat on his fingers, waiting a few seconds. It was only when Mikey whined from lack of contact, that he shoved them into his ass.

“FUCK!” Mikey practically screamed, releasing moans that would put a pornstar - or even fucking Pete Wentz - to shame, Gerard’s long fingers scissoring and stretching his asshole. “You ready for this baby?” Gerard whispered, making Mikey shiver. With his free hand, continuing scissoring his brother with the other, he gently stroked down his spine.

“Oh… Gerard - mm-  please,” Mikey begged, arching his back as Gerard brushed against his prostate slightly. “Patience, baby,” Gerard growled back. He retracted his fingers, Mikey’s ass prepared, before spitting on his dick once again.

“Oh, fuck… oh, Gerard – mmm” Mikey moaned, Gerard positioning himself at Mikey’s asshole. As Mikey moaned again, he couldn’t take it any longer - ramming his hard cock into his little brother’s ass without shame. Mikey gasped, arching his back immediately. Gerard was so fucking good at this, fucking Mikey senseless, he hit his prostate already. Mikey reached down to stroke his dick as Gerard rammed his dick against Mikey, pushing him against the wall. Mikey’s moans and groans were louder than ever, the whole hall could probably hear them. Gerard moaned himself, getting so fucking hard at Mikey’s moans. They were high pitched, submissive.. fuck, he could listen to it for hours and hours. He loved his little brother’s moans so much.

“Mm - oh, fuck –  ooooh, Gerard, mm, I’m gonna fucking c-cum,” Mikey stammered, Gerard now hitting his prostate every thrust. He gripped his erection, sliding his fist up and down, in rhythym with Gerard’s thrusting. His brother noticed this, slamming it away quickly, continuing to thrust with his own dick wrapped around it. Mikey moaned more than ever.

“Gee - oh, oh, mm… please…. oh, FUCK!”

Mikey came all over the wall, splaying it across Gerard’s fist. Gerard came inside Mikey’s ass, the submissive moaning at the warm liquid filling him up. It was like heaven to both of them.

Gerard slowly retracted his dick, buttoning up his school pants and collapsing onto the couch, Mikey resting beside him, the wall now painted with ribbons of cum, their uniforms stained in the worst of places.

It was only when the Way brothers were asleep on each other’s chest, that the door opened and Frank Iero came in.

“For fuck’s sake. It was my turn tonight.”


End file.
